Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-balancing motorcycle, more particularly to a self-balancing motorcycle comprising an enclosed cabin to protect a driver from the environment.
Description of Related Arts
Traditional motorcycles require the driver to balance the vehicle. They also subject the driver to wind and rain, as well as hot and cold temperatures. The present invention features a self-balancing motorcycle with an enclosed cabin. The self-balancing enclosed motorcycle of the present invention may provide increased safety and comfort as compared to traditional motorcycles and may provide enhanced fuel efficiency as compared to traditional 4-wheel vehicles.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.